


Wrong

by MidnightFeline_666



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFeline_666/pseuds/MidnightFeline_666
Summary: It's hella short and gorey.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I read Iatias's work, Spinal Cords earlier today and it made me want to write my own awful Alastor story. I have no idea how or if I can tag people so I'm hoping they see this. <3

The bodies lay sprawled out everywhere. Some were gutted, some were missing eyes, mouths and jaws tore, some were completely dismembered. And that was just a portion of the mutilation. You could feel their blood drip from your face, a bit drying as the layers thinned out. Your breath was ragged and your eyes stared, glossed over. You felt numb, tired even. 

The sound of footsteps and a fast clapping, accompanied by stage laughter fell deaf on your ears. You barely noticed when hands slipped onto your shoulders. “Darling I must say! I never imagined such a performance from someone as small as you! The precise swings, the quick knifework, even strangling! If I didn’t know better, I’d have assumed you had killed before! It was absolutely _alluring_ sweetheart. A magnificent show.”

You throw the knife you had to the ground, the clang echoing in the large, empty room. “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? Worked me up, drove me mad, and sent my own after me. You wanted me to reach this point, slaughtering them after you made them come after me. After you made them _hate me_. It’s what you thrive on, what you live for in your afterlife. The entertainment of another’s pain.” You turned around and started walking, not sparing the man in clean red a glance. “Take your sacrifices and get the hell out of my life. Eat them all, you embodiment of _glutton_. Just take them and leave me alone.” 

The door closes behind you, leaving the deer demon to stand over your mess. He leans down and plucks an organ out of the many bodies. “I apologize, (y/n).” His mouth opens, the organ is placed into his mouth, the taste of it draws a purr from his throat. He lets it sit for a moment before swallowing it whole. “I still haven’t finished with you myself. I still need to drag you back to hell with me. This definitely won’t be our last meeting, not after such a… _treat_.”

His form contorts, antlers growing and eyes glowing, looking like dials. His body grows as shadows move and curl around his body. 

“I’m going to be far from full after this meal. _Stay tuned, **my darling.**_ ”


End file.
